Be My Boyfriend?
by Luka Inkheart
Summary: "Be my boyfriend?" What did Naruto Uzumaki's boss just asked him? Could it be Naruto's dream come true to finally date his long time crush? A SasuNaru love story!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, come to my office now." The voice of Naruto Uzumaki's boss resonates through the walls of the office hall. He let out a frustrated sigh as he stood from his chair and head towards his boss' office. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Naruto opened the door and went in.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Naruto asked, lacing his annoyance under his polite tone. Well, who wouldn't be annoyed when he's ordered around non-stop.

"Take a seat, Naruto. We need to talk." The stern face of Sasuke Uchiha gave him an uneasy feeling but he still took a seat. Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's dark charcoal eyes. He felt like he could stare at Sasuke's eyes for an eternity. "Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?"

Complete silent

Sasuke just stared at his secretary's stunned face. I didn't know that he could make such a face.

"Excuse me," Naruto's meek voice broke the awkward silent. "What did you just asked me?" Naruto's heart was beating so hard that it might just pop out of his chest. To be honest, he's in love with his boss. He's head over heels for Sasuke. This was a dream come true for him.

Sasuke cleared his throat and look him in the eyes. "I want you to be my boyfriend." Naruto was overjoyed. He was just about to say yes when Sasuke interrupted him. "A pretend boyfriend, that is."

Naruto's heart broke into a million pieces when he heard what Sasuke said. He tried his best to hide his hurt from his face, masking it under a confused face. "What do you mean, Sir?"

"Finally, you asked. Well, my mom kept bugging me to get a partner since she's convinced that I needed one. She felt that it was about time that I get one. Well, it's all because Itachi's getting married next month. She's just feeling the heat of the moment. I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend till she doesn't care anymore. So…"

Naruto kept a poker face through the whole explanation. "How about it, Naruto?"

"What is the prize I get if I do this?" he asked, keeping his gaze down to his lap.

"I knew you would ask this." Sasuke let out a sigh and massage the bridge of his nose. "What is it that you want?"

"Hmm" You. Was what Naruto wanted to say. "How about a two-week vacation? Acceptable?"

"A vacation? Hmm. Fine." Sasuke answered. "So, it's a deal then?"

"Yes." I mean how bad could it be if he date his boss. That's what he wanted. Even if it was all a pretend. He just hoped that he wouldn't regret his decision.

But deep inside, he knew he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The aggravating buzz from the café was starting to irritate the poor Sasuke. "Where the hell is he?" he thought to himself as he looked at his watch. 12:45pm. Naruto was supposed to meet him at the Konoha Café to discuss about the plan. He was to meet him at 12:15pm. This was getting on his nerves. As he looked out of the café's glass panel, he thought about his idiotic secretary. He didn't know why he would always wear this ugly thick-framed glasses and wear baggy clothes all the time. The blonde's very short too. He's a head shorter than Sasuke. Well, the blonde can be annoying at times but he's actually a hard – worker so Sasuke's not complaining. It's hard to come across people like him these days. Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts by Naruto's panting voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for being late, Sir!" Sasuke let out another sigh, his gaze still towards the glass panel. He turned his head to face Naruto to complain when his words got stuck in his throat. There Naruto was, his blond hair disheveled. His pink swollen lips were slightly open for him to pant. His face was a bit red. But damn. Those eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. He felt like he was looking at the ocean through Naruto's eyes. He was so captured at the sight of Naruto. He let his eyes trail down Naruto's figure. Naruto was wearing a dull orange long – sleeved shirt and faded dark blue jeans, along with black sneakers. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of it. "God, Naruto! How long were you planning to make me wait? You better have a good explanation." He said as he sipped his coffee that he had ordered earlier.

"Well, I left my glasses at the office and I forgot that I left it there so I was ransacking my house for it when I remembered where it was." Naruto looked away from his boss, a blush beginning to paint his cheeks. He's so embarrassed. Naruto knew that he had always been a bit of a forgetful person. He had once shook hands with a friend and one second later he would be doing it again because he thought he hadn't.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's get started shall we?" Sasuke cannot stand himself. He kept catching himself stealing glances at the boy. He groaned internally. Wishing it was all going to be over. This was too weird for him.

"Okay. But can I order a drink first?" Naruto asked, looking around for a waitress.

"Make it quick." Sasuke watched Naruto calling the waitress, a cute girl, over to their table.

"Can I have a Chocolate Chai Tea Latte, please?" He asked, giving the waitress a kind smile. Sasuke saw the waitress looked at Naruto flirtatiously and she had even given Naruto a wink! 'Who does that bitch think she is?! Wait.. Why the hell am I getting angry over this?' Sasuke was confused. What is wrong with him today?

"So, what's the plan?" Naruto inquired. Naruto was avoiding Sasuke's gaze. 'Why the fuck is he avoiding eye-contact with me for?'

"Alright, Naruto. We are going to pretend that we met in this very exact café. You accidentally tripped on something and spilled your coffee on my lap. You started to clean it up. And blah blah blah we get to know each other. Then we started going out."

"Okay… So that's our first meeting? Kinda cheesy if you asked me." Naruto finally made eye-contact with him. Ahh… Attention. The waitress came by again and gave Naruto his order. Naruto just gave a polite a smile and returned his attention to Sasuke.

"Well, I didn't ask you. Oh, and you are to stop calling me sir. Call me by my name."

"Sasuke-san?" God. How can someone calling his name turn him on? 'I bet it's just the heat that's getting me. "When are we starting this plan then, _Sasuke-san_?" Naruto purposely stressed his name. Clearly to irritate him. But it's actually giving him a different effect.

"Tomorrow."

Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! I just hope that you will enjoy the whole series. Don't forget to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this really that important, Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked. He was currently at the office with his boss. And it seems that Sasuke wanted to bring him somewhere else when he's busy with his work.

"What do you mean is it important? Of course it is! Now get your beg." Sasuke ordered, avoiding looking at Naruto too much. Ever since the day they were at the café, Sasuke knew that something was wrong with him. He kept thinking about his idiotic secretary every waking moment. And believe it or not, Sasuke had a wet dream last night. A wet dream of his secretary.

"_Ahh! Ahnn! Sasuke-san!" Naruto's moans and groans only made Sasuke's shaft become harder. Sasuke thrust harder and faster into the petite blond that was whimpering under him. Naruto's hair was spread on the white pillow, his pink plump lips slightly parted, his eyes glazed with lusts. God, it only turns him on even more._

"_I love you, Naruto."_

"_I hate you."_

He had woken right up after that statement. It had actually been on his for the whole day. Well, he did sport a hard on when he woke up. He had to take a 2 hour cold shower.

"Fine. Can't you tell me where we're even going to go?" his secretary's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"You'll know when we get there." Naruto stomped out of the office but not before making an extra dramatic turn. He actually gave Sasuke a nice view of his ass.

Sasuke put on his coat and decided to wait for Naruto at the car park. "_I hate you." _Why did Naruto said that in his dream? This was his dream for god sake. He should've said I love you or something dirty. Does he make that kind of face when he has sex, though? Does he make that kind of face when he has sex with other people? Sasuke sigh. He heard the ding of the elevator and the door to it opened. Sasuke step, not really caring who was inside it.

"It's a bit rare to see you sighing, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up.

Sasuke could only frown at the face he was looking at. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked as he pressed the button for the bottom floor.

"You're so cruel, Sasuke-kun. Here I am, worrying about you and you treat me like this?" Sakura Haruno asked. Sasuke just ignored her and stared at the elevator door. "And now you're ignoring me?!"

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura. I didn't ask you to worry about me. You did it because you wanted to." Sasuke heard her gasps behind him. "Oh look, it's the floor you're supposed to get off."

"Fine. But just remember, Sasuke-kun. I love you." She stated as she dragged her finger down Sasuke's left cheek.

Sasuke visibly cringed at the touch and swat her finger away. Sakura walked out of the elevator, waving flirtingly at him before the door closed. Sasuke sighed again. That girl is demented.

The elevator dinged and Sasuke stepped out of it, glad that he was finally out of the damn machine. Sasuke went to his car, his black Mercedes. He was surprised to see that Naruto was already there, standing by his car as he browse through his phone.

Naruto must have heard him because when Sasuke stepped closer to the car, Naruto swiveled his head to the sound. "Sasuke-san, what took you so long? I took the stairs and I still arrived earlier than you."

Sasuke unlocks his car and motion for Naruto to get in. "Stop complaining, dobe." Sasuke buckled up his seatbelt.

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto too buckled up his seatbelt. Sasuke started up the engine, his face in a permanent frown.

"Hey." Naruto's surprisingly soft voice caused him to stop whatever he was doing. "Are you okay? I mean you've been frowning the whole day."

"I'm fine, Naruto. I'm just slightly stressed, that's all." Sasuke began to drive out of the car park.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay. I don't want to see you fainting in the office."

"I'm not that weak." Sasuke scoffed.

-After a few minutes-

"We're here." Sasuke said as he slowly parks his car.

"A shopping mall? What are we supposed to be doing in the shopping mall?"

"We need to get you some new clothes. I already told my mom about you and she wants to have dinner with us. You should at least look presentable."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm paying." Naruto looked at him straight in the eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I'm the one paying."

"No, Sasuke-san! I don't want you wasting your money on me."

"Fine how about this? We pay fifty fifty."

"Okay, good enough."

Okay guys, I know this one was pretty boring. I'm really bad at this. I'm just hoping that someone could be my beta reader. Please! Anyone?


End file.
